The present invention is in the field of flexible polymer coated fibrous webs; more particularly the invention relates to flexible ballistic resistant fibrous composites.
Ballistic resistant articles, such as bullet proof vests, curtains, mats, raincoats and umbrellas, containing high strength fibers are known. Typically these articles are made of flexible fabrics. Fibers conventionally used include aramid fibers, such as poly(phenylenediamine terephthalamide), nylon fibers, glass fibers and the like. For many applications, such as vests or parts of vests, the fibers are used in a woven or knitted fabric.
While the ballistic resistance of articles made using such fabrics have been satisfactory in commercial applications, improvements are always desirable. A particular area for improvement relates to ballistic resistance apparel such as vests which contain layers of fabric.
Polymer coated or embedded fibrous webs useful in ballistic resistant articles are known and disclosed in patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,710 and U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 282,903 filed Dec. 12, 1988, now abandoned. As indicated in these disclosures it is a goal to improve the flexibility of polymer coated or embedded fibrous layers or webs. Coating a fibrous web with a polymeric material stiffens the web. However, the polymeric matrix or coating is necessary to maintain the structural integrity of the web. U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,710 is directed to flexible composites comprising a low modulus polymeric material.